warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talonstar
Talonstar was a massive black-based tabby she-cat. Description Appearance :There was nothing "lady-like" of that beast of a she-cat. Talonstar was an outright intimidating she-cat that stood on long and thickly muscled legs, carrying an overall bulky build that made her outweigh the majority of the tomcats in her clan. This build, in addition to her overall strict demeanor, created a cat that demanded both attention and obedience. She wore all of her assets with pride, and it was evident in the way that she presented herself. :Talonstar had that brown tabby pelt characteristic to her lineage. Like her infamous ancestors before her, the she-cat was black-based and festooned in mackerel tabby stripes. While she lacked any white spotting, her chest was notably lighter than the rest of her coat, giving her a false smoke effect. Other famous features of the past leader was her chin, which was large in size, and her pale almond-shaped eyes. Talonstar's fur was short in length. Character :The feline was a cat that both demanded and received respect, out of her stoic nature and terrifying stature. While having muscle to back up one's words is always beneficial, Talonstar was far from all brawns. She was manipulative and stubborn, stuck in her own opinionated ways and always refusing to budge. However, this was a trait considered essential to her leadership, as it established her presence in ThicketClan and ensured that her warriors respected (or in some cases, feared) her. :If there was one thing the mature molly lacked, it was a maternal and perhaps sometimes merciful instinct. The ThicketClanner was addicted to her duty and living up to the reign of her ancient predecessors and ancestors, to the point where she was ignorant of her children. In fact, she faced her clan in an almost emotionless fashion, making her appear disconnected from the lives of her warriors. This may be why she picked the super-involved Mousenose as her successor: to make up for where she lacked. Biography Adulthood : Afterlife : Relationships Family Applewhisker: :Although she began to regret neglecting her daughter, Talonstar's sensation of guilt was quickly replaced by dismay and seething rage towards Applewhisker once she ran away to become a kittypet out of desperation for attention. She denied her daughter re-entrance because she felt ashamed of the decisions she made, feeling as if her good record as leader had been completely tarnished because of her offspring's foolish mistakes. Talonstar simply couldn't face what her daughter became. Now that she's residing in StarClan, she does respect Applewhisker a little more since her dedication has significantly improved and she almost resembles her mother in personality, but Talonstar still holds her doubts and grudges towards her offspring. Dew-whisker: : Brambletooth: : Lineage Daughter: :Applewhisker: Living Sons: :Dew-whisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Brambletooth: Living Granddaughter: :Redpaw: Living Ancestors: :Danita: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Artorius: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Isolda: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Gawain: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Bors: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Brea: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Finchstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Images Life Pixels Category:She-cats